


It's Okay to Love

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: Min Yoongi meets the love of his life. Unfortunately it takes him a while to realize it. Add to that convincing an alpha shy beta to give him a chance when society and even his own family are against it.... even stubborn Min Yoongi doesn't know if he can win this one.





	1. Chapter 1

Min Yoongi stretched and then turned and burrowed further under the covers as the sun shone its way into the room. He had been up late again working on a piece of music for a mixtape his friend Namjoon was planning to put out.

He really shouldn't do this to himself he thought as he hit the snooze button yet again.

Every time he showed up at the office with shadows under his eyes his mother gave him a disapproving look. She wanted so badly for him to take over the company and was constantly pushing him to be more prepared, to get proper rest and to “give up that darn music hobby”. She just didn't understand that it was more than a hobby for him. It was a breath of fresh air in an otherwise stressful existence. He did enjoy his job and he was looking forward to the company being his one day but he didn't have the same zeal for it his parents did. They spent more time in the office than they did with him, or each other for that matter. They barely felt like a family and he spent much of his time growing up alone at home. He just knew he was destined to grow up as cold and formal as his parents were. Thank goodness for Namjoon.

It was, up until this point, the best day of his life when he discovered a rather tall tan boy sitting in what he considered his spot under the big oak tree in the school yard. The boy was rapping and laying out a beat using a water bottle and his fingers to make drumming sounds. Yoongi didn't recognize him and could only think this boy must be new in school. Almost everyone else stayed a respectful distance from Yoongi because of his cold demeanor and they all knew it was “his tree”. He watched for a minute silently as the boy played, a somewhat disgruntled look on his face every time his fingers hit the water bottle. It was clear he wasn't getting the sound he wanted. Yoongi thought for a moment and picked up two tiny branches laying on the ground under the oak tree. He stepped closer and cleared his throat, startling the other boy who looked up at Yoongi with wide eyes. His mouth, which had fallen open in shock, stretched into a wide grin when he noticed the two sticks Yoongi had extended out to him.

“Hi, I'm Kim Namjoon. I'm new here. Thanks for the drumsticks,” he said smiling slightly, “I'm just working on a song. Do you want to hear the rest of it?” he offered hopefully.

Yoongi thought about it and then shrugged and nodded, sitting down next to this strange new person. That's how he met Kim Namjoon and unwittingly changed the course of his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok felt the sunshine hitting his face and grimaced. He had meant to pull the curtains closed last night but must have fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

He sighed and stretched before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. A shower and some tea and toast later and he was feeling human again. He glanced at the clock and gasped. If he didn't get a move on now he would be late and he didn't want to disappoint the kiddos. He had promised his friend Jin he would help his class of kindergarteners get ready for the spring play they were putting on.

Hoseok sat on the bus staring out the window and mentally went over the simple moves he was going to teach the kids. His heart felt so full as he thought of the cuteness overload he was about to experience although, and at this he smiled to himself, if you asked Jin they were more a group of hellions than cute kindergarteners. His soft chuckle drew the attention of those closest to him on the bus. The harried omegas with their kids smiling automatically in response to such a beautiful smile. The few alphas nearby smiled too until they got a sniff and realized his status. Luckily, most didn't do much more than scowl in disapproval.

“What a waste,” Hoseok heard. The speaker didn't bother to lower his voice.  
“I know. Such a good looking guy. It's wasted on a Beta” was said in response.

Hoseok's smile dimmed and he turned his body even further to look out the window. Unfortunately this was nothing he hadn't heard before. Alphas usually always reacted this way. 

Wasn't it enough that he was a good person? He had never intentionally hurt anyone in his life and he was good at his job. He wasn't a saint but he thought he was nice enough. Why wasn't that enough for some people? Being born a beta was not something he had any control over so why was he looked down upon for it?

Hoseok sighed and took out his phone and plugged his ear buds in. Choosing the proper file he felt his smile return as he heard the beautiful voice of his friend Jimin filling his ears. Jimin had composed a simple song for the kids to sing and Hoseok let himself be carried away by the music as he let thoughts of the moves he was going to teach the kids fill his mind. 

This was enough for him he thought. A few good friends and his dream job working with kids. He couldn't ask for more than this. He ignored the little hope in his heart that one day he could have a family of his own. That life wasn't meant for betas like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short cameo from a couple of Got7 members because I couldn't resist.

Yoongi had had a busy day at the office and it wasn't helped by a lack of sleep. He had been half dozing at his desk around lunch time when his mother stepped into the room sucking her teeth disapprovingly. He just shrugged his shoulders at her because honestly wasn't he entitled to a lunch time like anyone else? If he wanted to spend it dozing off that was his business right? Of course he never did doze off. He was too much of a hard worker for that. Luckily his assistant, Mark, who knew him too well by now had bought in a sandwich and a juice at some point in the afternoon when it was clear Yoongi wouldn't be going out for lunch.

Three hours later found Yoongi in the same position as when his mother had walked in. Head bobbing as he tried to read, a half eaten sandwich and empty juice bottle next to him. He straightened in the chair and moved his head from side to side trying to stretch out the crick in his neck. When he realized he had read the same paragraph three times already and hadn't understood a thing he decided it was time for a break. Walking out of the office he saw Mark look up quickly from his phone with a guilty flush on his cheek. Yoongi smirked as he saw Jackson and his goofy grin on Mark's phone. Obviously Mark had been face timing and hadn't expected Yoongi to walk out just then.

“I'm going out for a walk Mark. I've redirected my calls to voice mail but I've got my cell with me in case there's an emergency. I should be back in 20 minutes or so,” Yoongi said as he strode toward the elevator.

“Alright Boss” Mark answered, knowing how much it irked Yoongi when he did that.

Yoongi stepped into the elevator and just as it closed called out “Say hi to Jackson for me”. Just as expected Mark blushed deeply and Yoongi smiled mischievously as the elevator doors closed.

He strode out of the building nodding at some of the workers who greeted him as he passed. He stepped outside the revolving doors and felt better immediately feeling the sunshine on his skin and breathing in the fresh air. Well, as fresh as it could be when standing in a city anyway. He decided to head left and head towards a small park he drove by every day on his way into work. He walked for about 10 minutes when he heard the sound of music playing and high pitched excited voices in the distance. Curious he quickened his pace and the music and voices got louder and louder the closer he got to the park. He finally reached the entrance to the park and sat the first available bench looking curiously at about 20 really young kids all wearing the same vest with a school name on it. With them were two adults trying to corral the children into some semblance of a dance line. He just assumed they were two omegas since omegas tended to go into professions working with children. The taller of the two adults had soft pink hair and a kind looking face. He was the one who was doing most of the herding. Yoongi couldn't see the face of the shorter of the two but he had bright red hair and was somewhat helping with the kids but mostly appeared to be goofing around with one small child with blonde hair and a boxy grin.

Yoongi watched as having finally gotten them organized the red haired guy cued the music and went through a few dance steps as the kids watched. Red haired guy walked through the group until finally he was at the back and the kids turned to face him. Yoongi smiled as the kids listened attentively. Because he was now facing him he could see that he also had a kind face and the kids seemed to like him a lot. 

“Great job, kids!” 

The sudden shout startled Yoongi who had looked down at his watch to check the time and he looked up to see red haired guy giving a fist pump and then...the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. Yoongi could have sworn the sun seemed to shine brighter in that moment.

He kept staring as the adults made the kids form a line and began to walk out of the park. The pink haired adult nodded at Yoongi as he passed and Yoongi nodded back. He could scent that he was an omega now that he was so close. The red haired teacher walked at the back of the line behind the last of the children still smiling that sunshine smile and nodding at Yoongi slightly. Yoongi couldn't help but look at him. As he got near to Yoongi he was able to finally scent him. 

_Beta!_

Yoongi couldn't school his shocked expression quickly enough and he watched as the smile fell off the man's face as he hurried the children along.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on, Yoongi! Please. I really need you to come out with me tonight.” Namjoon pleaded with his friend who was sitting on the couch doing a nice impression of a rock.

“Whyyyy?” Yoongi asked. He would fight anyone who said he was whining.

“I finally convinced that cute guy I told you about to have coffee with me. Well, really I'm crashing his coffee meetup with his friend so I need someone with me.” Namjoon said. “You can keep his friend occupied while I get to know my future mate better,” Namjoon added shyly.

At this Yoongi straightened up and stared at his friend. Namjoon tended to wear his heart on his sleeve but Yoongi had never heard him refer to someone as his “future mate” before.

“Joon...”

“I know, I know its too soon. We haven't even had a solo date yet but I feel it Yoongi. I know it's him.” Namjoon interupted.

“What's his name and how do you know him?” Yoongi asked curiously.

“His name is Seokjin. He's a friend of Jimin, remember he's they guy I hired to do so some backing vocals on my mixtape?” Namjoon waited until Yoongi nodded in acknowledgment. “I went to meet Jimin one day to talk about our plans and Seokjin was there singing with him. You should have heard him Yoongi he sounded like an angel.”

“Should I leave you alone with your thoughts?” Yoongi smirked as Namjoon got a starry look in his eyes getting lost in his memories.

Namjoon blushed and very maturely stuck his tongue out at his friend. “Okay, okay” said Yoongi “What is his friend's name? Do you know anything about him?”

“Sorry Yoongi I don't but I'm sure he's cool. I can't imagine Seokjin being friends with some jerk,” Namjoon answered.

A couple of hours later found Namjoon and Yoongi walking to the cafe. It turned out to be not too far from the park that Yoongi had been sitting in about a week ago. Apparently Seokjin was a teacher in a nearby elementary school and would sometimes frequent the cafe after work.

It was about a 15 minute walk from Namjoon's place and Yoongi used the time to wonder about this new man in Namjoon's life. Even though he had learned to network as part of being a business man the truth was he was less successful in regular social interactions. As much as he hoped he liked this new person, he hoped Seokjin liked him too. Namjoon was his best friend, more like a brother really, and he didn't want any tension between himself and his brothers possible mate.

“There he is!,” Namjoon practically squealed in excitement causing Yoongi to look towards the cafe. The front was completely glass so he was able to see inside and instantly see the pink haired man look up and wave excitedly towards Namjoon. 

Namjoon practically ran into the cafe in his excitement just narrowly missing a barista who had stepped from behind the counter with a tray.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said and hurried toward the table.

Yoongi walked a little more slowly glancing briefly at the barista to make sure she had caught her footing properly. He was used to keeping an eye on things due to his clumsy friend though he supposed that might be Seokjin' job soon.

“Hey, Yoongi. This is Seokjin. Seokjin, this is my best friend Yoongi.”

Yoongi nodded smiling slightly in response to the big smile from the pink haired man. There was something familiar about the man but he couldn't place it.

“Where's your friend?” Namjoon asked.

“Oh he's running about ten minutes late. He'll be here soon. Why don't we have a seat and you guys can look at the menu while wait?” Seokjin added.

Namjoon and Yoongi agreed and Yoongi found himself sitting across from Seokjin, facing away from the street. Namjoon sat right next to Seokjin, probably so he could be closer to make googly eyes at him, Yoongi thought with a smirk. Seokjin told them a little about how he and Hoseok found this cafe and a few little anecdotes about his best friend. Yoongi found himself smiling almost fondly at some of the stories. He was getting curious to meet this Hoseok and maybe get a new friend himself out of the bargain. So far he really liked Seokjin and felt like he would like Hoseok as well.

“There he is. Hoseok!” Seokjin called out at the same time Yoongi heard the cafe door open. He looked up just in time to see someone rounding the table and when he looked up there was that familiar sunshine smile he remembered from a week ago.   
The man greeted Namjoon after Seokjin introduced them and then turned toward Yoongi. Yoongi could see the exact moment awareness hit him because the smile fell off his face instantly.

He looked down to Yoongi's hand that he had instinctively put out to shake and then looked over at his friend Seokjin's happy face. He turned back to Yoongi reluctantly and shook his hand, clearly not wanting to ruin the night for his friend.

“It's nice to meet you,” Yoongi said.

Hoseok smiled back slightly in answer but fidgeted as he sat down clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Yoongi sat there tongue tied unsure of what to say. He wasn't exactly one for small talk and the quiet man next to him was nothing like what Seokjin had been describing. Yoongi knew it was his fault as it was plain as day that Hoseok had sensed his reaction in the park but he didn't know how to fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how much I love P.O.P. (Piece of Peace) Pt. 1 on the hixtape? Those vocals!  
> Having a little bit of a tough week but felt inspired to write again after listening to it.

Hoseok entered the cafe and smiled when he heard his best friend call out his name. Judging from the happy smile on his face and the slight flush to his cheeks things appeared to be going well. For the past few weeks Jin had been gushing about the cute guy he had met one day when he was over at Jimin's place. He had been a little bit shy at first because of the embarrassment of the guy walking in on him when he had been singing in Jimin's studio. Hoseok had told him so many times that he had a beautiful voice but he never seemed to believe him.

They talked for a bit while waiting for Jimin to finish up some paperwork. Hoseok later found out Jimin had just been doing a wordsearch puzzle. Apparently the sparks between them was so obvious Jimin had decided to let nature take it's course. When he noticed they had finally exchanged social media information that's when his paperwork was miraculously finished. After a few weeks of back and forth messages online they had finally agreed to meet up for coffee and Hoseok had been volunteered to join them. He wasn't too sure how he felt about being a third wheel but Jin had assured him that Namjoon was bringing a friend so at least Hoseok wouldn't be too bored if Jin and Namjoon started making googly eyes at each other. 

Walking over to the table he noted the deep dimples and gentle smile of the other man. Hoseok laughed inside as he noticed that Jin managed to find someone even taller than him. He reached the table and smiled in greeting as he shook Namjoon's hand after Jin introduced them.

“And this is my best friend Yoongi” Namjoon said nodding towards his companion. 

Hoseok hadn't been able to see the other man's face since his back was to the door but when he turned to greet him he recognized him instantly. He had to stifle a gasp so as not to alert Jin since clearly Jin didn't remember him. He managed to dredge up a smile when Yoongi greeted him but found himself tongue tied for a response. The only available seat was right next to Yoongi and Hoseok reluctantly took it wondering how he was going to survive this lunch date.

The time seemed to pass excruciatingly slowly. He could see from the corner of his eye Yoongi turn towards him a couple of times as if to say something but each time he seemed to change his mind. Jin was doing an admirable job of trying to include everyone in the conversation but he also kept shooting Hoseok questioning looks. Jin was really too perceptive and Hoseok realized he had to get with it or leave. Deciding there was no way he could engage in conversation with Yoongi looming at his side he waited until there was a lull in the conversation to make his escape.

“Wow look at the time,” Hoseok said brightly pretending to glance at the time on his phone. “Jin, I'm sorry but I just remembered I have to finish up some lesson plans I was working on for one of my classes tomorrow.”

“Oh really. Just give me a minute to settle up...”

“No, no. I can get back on my own. You stay here with Namjoon and finish up your meal.” Hoseok added, pointing to Jin's sandwich he had ordered during a lull in the conversation earlier.

“Hobi. It's dark out now and it's a bit of a walk to the station. Let's go together.” Jin said.

Hoseok felt terrible. He should have known his overprotective friend would react this way. Now it would be his fault if Jin ended his date early.

Hoseok was about to sit back down and make an excuse when he felt more than saw the man next to him shift in his seat.

“I'll walk with him”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yoongi watched as Hoseok turned toward him his mouth closing and opening as he gaped like a fish.

Yoongi himself didn't know what he was doing but he really felt the need to rescue Hoseok who was clearly trying to bow out gracefully from this coffee date. He had watched as Hoseok pretended to check the time on his phone, which Yoongi could see from his seat that it wasn't even on. He doubted the excuse about the lesson plan. From the way Seokjin had talked about his teaching he really doubted that Hoseok had left his lesson planning until the last minute like that.

“Thanks Yoongi,” Namjoon interjected quickly before either Seokjin or Hoseok could respond. This is how Yoongi found himself walking down the street to catch a train with a reluctant beta by his side ...and his car actually sitting outside Namjoon's building but only he and Namjoon had to know that.


	6. Chapter 6

The first few minutes passed by in an uncomfortable silence. Hoseok was wondering just how rude it would be if he just took off in a sprint leaving Yoongi behind. 

“Look, you don't have to walk with me. I know you must have better things to do.” Hoseok said softly to his companion.

“It's fine, Hoseok”

“No, really. I'm fine to...” Hoseok said, quickening his step.

“I'm sorry” Yoongi interrupted.

Hoseok blinked and looked back at him.

Yoongi stepped forward to catch up to Hoseok. “I'm sorry about my reaction at the park. I can tell that it bothered you.”

Hoseok looked away before sighing, his shoulders drooping. “It's okay. I'm used to it. I know most people think Betas are a waste of space anyway”, he added, frowning.

“I don't think that, Hoseok” Yoongi barked out causing Hoseok to look back in surprise. Yoongi softened his voice and continued, “I was just surprised but that was it.” He stayed still as Hoseok's gaze searched his face as if checking for sincerity. Finally Hoseok nodded slightly and after taking a deep breath held his hand out toward Yoongi.

“Hi, my name is Jung Hoseok and I'm the best friend of Kim Seokjin”, he waited as Yoongi looked at him in surprise for a couple of seconds before extending his own hand, lips twitching into a small smile.  
“I'm Min Yoongi. Best friend of Kim Namjoon.”  
::::::

Yoongi had hoped they could just get along for the sake of Namjoon and Seokjin but they did more than just get along. Hoseok was like a breath of fresh air in Yoongi's life. Over the course of the next few months they met several more times as a group and each time Hoseok opened up a little more and Yoongi caught glimpses of that funny young man that Seokjin fell into platonic love with.

Every so often at work he found himself smiling slightly thinking of some conversation he had had with Seokjin or Hosek to the point he got the occasional suspicious glances from his assistant Mark. Even his mother had taken to asking if there was someone special in his life. Of course when he said no she started making grumblings about setting him up with some of the omega children of her circle of acquaintances which Yoongi had to quash immediately much to her frustration. She became a little more subtle (or so she thought) about it, constantly parading young omega consultants to their meetings but she did not raise a fool. Yoongi payed no more attention to them than any one else much to her consternation and annoyance. She began to wonder who was occupying his mind so much that he was not seeking an omega mate as other alphas in their mid-twenties tried to do. 

The truth was between his work, his music and his new friends, mating was the last thing on his mind. And now he had decided to take on another project so mating was definitely not a consideration. Seokjin and Hoseok had both mentioned an orphanage that was in financial difficulties not too far from the school they worked in. Yoongi's company had been talking about doing philanthropic work and this seemed like the perfect opportunity for the company as well as being something close to the heart of people he knew. He decided on a talent show as a fundraiser for the orphanage. He knew it would be a lot of work but it seemed worth it.

When he mentioned his idea to Hoseok he couldn't help his own gummy smile breaking forth when finally...FINALLY, he was treated to that full sunshine smile from Hoseok that had first caught his attention all those months ago.

:::::::

Hoseok glanced around nervously but excited as Yoongi and Jimin walked around the courtyard of the orphanage. He and Jin had arrived earlier and scoped out the perfect space for where they wanted to set up the dance portion of the talent show. Namjoon was at the other end of the courtyard chatting with the orphanage director about details of the show. Yoongi's assitant Mark was over on the bench looking at a tablet with his rather excitable boyfriend Jackson. Hoseok knew he could be rather loud sometimes but he thought Jackson even rivaled him in that regard. Luckily he seemed to have a good heart and was the perfect counterbalance to Mark who seemed to be on the quiet side. At the moment they were going over some possible publicity options for the event. It was still another month out but there had been some changes one of which was adding an athletic portion to the event. When Jackson had found out about the philanthropic bent of the show he immediately volunteered to participate and since he was a fencing instructor it seemed only natural to ask that he do some demonstrations during the event. 

This was undoubtedly a lot of work but...

“Teacher!” Hoseok smiled and looked up at the familiar voice and into the box like smile of his favorite student (though teachers were not supposed to have favorites).  


...it would all be worth it, he thought, as he saw his favorite student running out of the orphanage doors in his direction.  
His longing for family was impossible because single betas were not allowed to adopt, but if he could... Hoseok stopped the gloomy thoughts as he knelt down to give little Taehyung a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch that hint back in chapter 3 about who would be making an appearance? :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words can not express how much I love Anpanman. It was a little hard to write angst after rocking out to Anpanman all week lol

The day had finally arrived for the talent show. Yoongi had been working closely with Namjoon, Hoseok and Jin during that time to make sure things were perfect for the performers. His mother had been skeptical at first but after several positive write ups about their companies philanthropy she came around to the idea of the talent show. It didn't cost the company much besides what they put into marketing the event. Winners would receive a small cash prize and a voucher for the lessons of their choice. Hoseok, with the permission of the owner, volunteered dance lessons at the studio he worked part time, Jimin offered vocal lessons and Jackson fencing instruction.

Yoongi glanced over at Hoseok who had been going non-stop ever since arriving at the orphanage. Yoongi knew that Hoseok was even more nervous than he was about how the talent show would turn out. He could see a small group of children by the orphanage doors staring at all of the commotion. Well most of them were staring at the commotion. One small child appeared to be looking at Hoseok with hearts in his eyes. Yoongi knew that this must be Taehyung. Hoseok had spoken of him several times and appeared to have a soft spot for the small child. By the heart eyes and the wide smile Yoongi could tell the feeling was mutual.

Yoongi frowned as he thought of the recent conversation he'd had with Hoseok about Taehyung's future. Hoseok had been worried about Taehyung getting older because he knew it was difficult for older kids to get adopted.

::::::  
“I just wish someone would see how special he is, Yoongi” Hoseok had said softly, “he deserves a home, a family. I mean every kid does of course but Taehyung...I just know he would brighten some lucky family's life.”

“What about you Hoseok? You're a good person and I think you would make a great father and Taehyung loves you already. Why don't you try?” Yoongi asked.

Hoseok smiled shyly for a moment before his smile had turned sad. “I wish I could, Yoongi but I'm just a Beta. I'm not a good enough..”

“What do you mean not good enough?” Yoongi had interrupted fiercely hating when his friend spoke badly about himself.

Hoseok laughed softly raising his hand to stop Yoongi his smile turning tender and sad before he looked down again. “I mean I'm not allowed to. Single Betas are not permitted to adopt and since the chances of Betas mating are slim...believe me if I could I would adopt Taehyung in a heartbeat,” at that his voice trembled before he clammed up and walked away. 

Yoongi never wanted to see that sad look in his friend's eyes again but he wasn't sure what he could do about it either. Precious Taehyung had the father for him right in front of him just out of reach and Hoseok would make a wonderful mate for someone if only the world didn't have this prejudice against betas.  
:::::

Yoongi shook his head as he thought back on the conversation. If Hoseok ever did find a mate the person would be damn lucky to have him he thought to himself as he strode forward to join in on the final check for the program.

::::

Despite all the nervousness everything appeared to be going off without a hitch. There was a good sized crowd without being too overwhelming. Hoseok had been watching as about twenty feet away Yoongi spoke with the director of the orphanage. Yoongi had a small smile on his face and appeared relaxed so things must be going well on his end as well.

Someone cleared their throat next to him and Hoseok almost jumped out of his shoes. He glanced over and saw a middle aged woman looking over at Yoongi and then back to him, her eyes narrowed slightly. She looked somewhat familiar so Hoseok nodded his head sightly in greeting. Taking that as a sign to walk over she approached.

“You must be Hoseok”, she said.

“Yes,” he answered tentatively inclining his head.

“I'm Min Yoonmi, Yoongi's mother”

“Nice to meet you, ma'am,” Hoseok answered with a bright smile. His smile faltering when she simply sniffed loudly and looked away.

“You're a Beta,” she said somehow looking down her nose at him even though she was half a foot shorter. Hoseok simply nodded unsure of how to respond.

“He talks about you a lot but he never mentioned you were a Beta. I'm not sure how I feel about him associating with you,” she continued.

Hoseok stiffened and inadvertently took a step back in the face of her disapproval. 

“I saw you looking at him earlier. Don't go getting any ideas, Beta” she said before turning on her heel and walking away.

Hoseok stared after her in shock. She couldn't be implying...She didn't think that he and Yoongi...  
It had never occurred to him that someone would think he wanted Yoongi. If he was honest with himself he knew that he was developing feelings for Yoongi but he knew he would never act on them. Yoongi was from a different world, being groomed to take over his family's company and he would need the perfect mate at his side. Never in Hoseok's wildest dreams would he think that would be him. Yoongi's mother had nothing to worry about if she thought Hoseok would be trying for Yoongi. There was no way he and Yoongi were compatible anyway. An Alpha and a Beta. The chances of that were so rare as to be infintesimal.  
“Are you okay, Hoseok?”

Hoseok tensed momentarily before plastering a smile on his face and turning in Yoongi's direction.  
“Yes, I'm doing great!” Hoseok realized he had overdone it slightly when Yoongi narrowed his eyes slightly at him.

“I'm just a little...thirsty! Yes! That's it. All that dancing earlier you know,” Hoseok laughed loudly.

Yoongi looked at him for another moment before shrugging and offering him the half empty water bottle in his hand. “Here you finish this then. You need it more than I do.”

Hoseok nodded in thanks before opening the bottle and taking a big mouthful of water. After swallowing he suddenly tensed and straightened up. His head whipped up, eyes open wide, and mouth gaping open in shock. He looked down at the water bottle in his hand before looking up at Yoongi again and taking one small step backwards.

“I h-have to g-go...check on s-something,” Hoseok stuttered before turning on his heel and all but running away leaving a very perplexed Yoongi behind.


	8. Not a story update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter update just an explanation. My laptop which had been hanging on by a thread finally gave up  
>  :(  
> I'll be getting a new one soon and hopefully be updating the story within the next couple weeks. Sorry for the delay.

Waiting for you Anpanman.... :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hoseok had been acting very strangely lately. Yoongi had barely seen him since the fundraiser at the orphanage and even when he did see him Hoseok never seemed to stay longer than a few minutes before fluttering away somewhere else.

He, Jin and Namjoon had met up a few more times but somehow Yoongi was never able to get a word in with Hoseok. He was starting to get worried that he had somehow offended Hoseok again but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how.

Yoongi startled as his cell phone suddenly rang. It was the director of the orphanage. After the fundraiser Yoongi had turned over the funds to her and she had promised to call him when some new supplies and equipment she had ordered came in. Yoongi was going to take pictures so he could share with the company how their first philanthropic venture had fared.

Seeing it was already 4 p.m. he decided to call it a day at the office and head straight to the orphanage. He contemplated calling Hoseok to meet him there but decided he didn't have the heart for another brush-off right now.

The director smiled as Yoongi approached the gate to the orphanage. She rushed over to open the gate and proceeded to show Yoongi around. He saw a number of the kids playing around in the side yard some playground equipment that hadn't been there the last time he was here. He smiled when the director confirmed they had purchased it using some of the funds from the fundraiser. He kept an eye out for Taehyung but didn't see him with the group of kids. He was just about to ask the director about him when she led him inside the orphanage.

“We've also been able to set up a rec room for the kids thanks to your donation Mr. Min”, she said enthusiastically opening the door. Yoongi stopped in his tracks when immediately his eyes were drawn to a small group of kids in the far corner dancing enthusiastically with one familiar red head leading the group. 

Hoseok.

****  
Hoseok smiled at the kids trying to imitate his earlier dance movies. At this age they had more enthusiasm than skill but he can remember being the exact same way when he was younger. 

“Good job, Taehyung” Hoseok added as the little boy tried the move again with the other kids cheering him on. Hoseok ruffled his hair as Taehyung smiled up at him with that infectious box like grin. Hoseok couldn't help smiling as all the kids cheered on Taehyung.

Just at that minute he heard the tinkle of the dinner bell. He waved goodbye to the kids, returning hugs and high-fives as the kids hurried away. He grabbed his bag from the floor and checked his phone for any messages as the room emptied out and silence filled the room.

He heard the door open and close one more time and he turned around thinking one of the kids had forgotten something in the room.

Hoseok gasped and nearly dropped his phone as he looked up and saw the person he had been trying to avoid.

Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and encouraging words. Hopefully updates can come a little quicker now :)


End file.
